2015.10.03 - Fresh Off the Tour Bus
It's a Friday evening, and while there are a fair amount of people milling about inside of Adlers Vintage. Several couples occupy the barrel shaped tables while some are at the tasting bar. There are meat and cheese plates to share and over in the corner there are a pair of musicians playing some lively music. They place is quirky, it's easy to see that the room is lit by oil plans and candles, and it gives the room a soft warm glow. Ravenna is behind the tasting bar, pouring wine for those who are requesting it. She has on a grey pencil skirt with a matching vest and a crisp white shirt underneath. Her hair is pulled up and out of her face and there is a smile that does not leave her lips. While she appears to be juggling many things at once, she seems to be keeping her head above water. Corwin saunters into the room, and looks around. He makes his way towards the tasting bar, and gives a grin to the juggling lady. With a smile he says, "Hey, when you aren't busy. I could use drink. I'll take whatever is 'House'. "We're not a bar, but if you'd like to taste something I would be more than happy to pour something for you." Ravenna replies, gesturing to an empty spot at the tasting bar. "You strike me as a man who favors red." She looks at a few bottles that she has under the bar as she sets a fresh glass in the open spot. Corwin takes the open spot, and looks the place over. "That's fine by me, Miss. Nice place you have here by the way. Pour away." He returns his attention to Gal in grey, "So, Y'all grow red grapes, and the usual green ones here?" "Well here would be difficult to grow much of anything, however we have a vineyard up north that does all the hard work for us. However we're best known for our reds, so you're not likely to be disappointed." The wine is quickly poured out of the bottle, and she stops it at just below the logo for Adler's Vintage. "So what has you needing a drink with such urgency? Corwin gives the Lass in Grey a questioning look. "Oh it's not need, or urgency. Not the way most would think." He grins, "Have You ever took one of those tour bus tours up here from San Fran?" "I can't say that I have. I'm not one for cramming myself in to a metal tube with several other people while I see the buildings I pass every other day. I'm guessing you've had the pleasure?" Ravenna turns her attention away from the new comer for a brief moment to pour refill another wine glass, before she returns her attention to him. Corwin chuckles, and takes a sip from his glass. He gives the 'Lass in Grey' a toasting gesture with his glass when she returns. "Yes Ma'am, I somehow got rooked into that torture. And I appreciate the balm to relieve it. Thanks." "I do hope whatever friend brought you on that tour is no longer your friend. It's far better to walk through a city to see the sights, than have it dictated to you through a tinny speaker. I'm guessing you're going to need another glass after that one." She smirks as she takes a moment to clean up a few objects from behind the bar. Corwin drains the glass, and sets it down. He nods, "Yep, another one would be appreciated. Forgive me for being forward, but what's your name?" Ravenna changes the bottle that she pulls from behind the bar and pours a lighter red into the glass. "Ravenna, my family owns this tasting room and the vineyard it's associated with. And yours?" She asks with a tilt of her head. Corwin nods a thanks, and smiles. "The name's Corwin. It's nice to meet your acquaintance Ravenna." He holds the glass up, and gazes at it a moment. He lowers it, does the sniff thing, and then actually tastes it like someone who would know what they are doing. He sets the glass down, and gives Ravenna a curious look, "So, what's a Girl like you doing in a place like this? I mean besides from the family business, and all?" "So formal for someone who just fell off the tour bus." Ravenna replies, taking a second to cash out one of the guests who is gathering their things to leave. "That's pretty much the whole story. Sure, we have a nice tasting room up in Napa, but we needed to expand the brand and I wanted to be closer to the action. So here I am." Corwin smiles warmly, "I might have fallen off a tourist bus. Ran away, actually. But I didn't fall off of the turnip truck, Ma'am." He looks around a bit, and says "You got a good thing going here. Too bad you don't distill bourbon." "No, but we do make grappa, we just don't have a lot of it to sell so it's on request only." Ravenna says with a smirk. "Next you'll tell me that you've already bought your ticket to Alcatraz, tell me Corwin, what brings you to this sort of city?" Corwin picks the glass back up, and drains it. He sets it back down for a refill. "I've been in the San Francisco for a bit. Hell, it's the "Place to Be". He gives a wink to Ravenna, "And your product tastes pretty good, even if I'm not an expert. You didn't really answer my question though. "What's a girl like you, doing in a place like this. I mean it seems to fit in some ways, and doesn't in others. By the way, that wicked smirk of yours is devastating." Ravenna refills his glass as the room slowly starts to empty out. After all, it is a Friday and people do want to get about their celebrations for the weekend. "Pretty good? Well if it's just pretty good than perhaps that'll be your last." Grabbing a rag, she begins to clean up minor spills off of the polished wooden bar and remove any stray wine glasses left behind by other patrons. "You're the second person to mention San Francisco as the place to be this week, perhaps I've missed some important memo. As to your question, I answered it perfectly. The vineyard is my life and legacy, and I will do what I can to ensure that it is a memorable one." Corwin leans back a bit, and gives a questioning look to Ravenna. He sighs a bit, picks up his glass, and takes a sip. "I doubt You miss anything important Ma'am. You're intriguing. I think I shall stop by again." He drains his glass. "To Hell with a tour, I can rent a car next time." "Something interesting hmm?" Ravenna says, as if she was quoting someone else. "Feel free to come by any time we are open, that is if you find the wine to be tolerable." That same smirk is back as she leans against the counter behind the bar. "Take a card, it might help you find your way back when you do end up renting that car." She says gesturing toward the pile. "And you owe me fifteen dollars." Corwin tosses a fifty dollar Silver Certificate Treasury Note on the bar. "Keep the change. I don't need a card to find my way back as long as you're here." He looks around the Place again. He turns back and gives a nod to Ravenna, "Like I said before, It's a nice place you have here. The Pleasure of meeting You is all mine."